Universal Nintendo Tournament
by BHM1250
Summary: A tournament where fighter from ever game came to fight. Based off of Dragon Ball Multiverse.
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

It all started when a kid named Ian was hacking through a game called Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He found a hidden program called Nin_ and went into it. He found alot of cool hacks that were unbelievable. He tryed them but they didnt seem to work. So he tried to hack the file within the files and the screen went black. "What the- why wont this work?" Then some words appeared on the screen "If you want to unlock the game's full potential, you'll have to earn it." Ian looked confused. His wii controller turned into a helmet. Ian was even more confused. He tried to find a way to hack around it but it didn't work. Seeing that he had no choice, he put it on. He then saw all these flashing lights and ended up in a dark room. He saw a shadow figure the looked like a person.

"Take a seat." It said, "Who are you?" Ian said, "Call me Mr. Nintendo", Ian took a seat on a indigo chair next to a weird kind of control panel. The controls were shaped like a gamecube controller. "So whats this, some kind of special Nintendo event that I have to play?" Ian mummered, "No you just have to watch. You see this is a game I made and I want you to judge it. You're probally confused so ill explain. This is a tournament between 128 nintendo characters, look out the window glass.", and Ian did. He looked and seen a bunch of open rooms containing character trophies. "What are those?", "Those are each character I will send into battle.", Ian then looked to the left and seen 7 different Marios. "Whats with all those Marios?", "There are so many variations of a certain character, it'll be boring seeing 1 variation character. This makes things a lot more interesting.", "But where would they be fighting?", "Look below.", Ian looked down and saw a giant arena that looked liked Final Destination.

"I think im starting to get it" Ian said, "Good, now lets get to the first match!"


	2. Ice Climbers vs Lucas

Chapter 2

2 Trophys started to glow and on the left side entered the Ice Climbers and on the right entered Lucas. Both sides were confused but they for some reason wanted to fight each other.

"2 vs 1? That isnt fair!" said Ian, "I'll only allow who are compatible to partners and useless without them." Said Mr. Nintendo

The Ice Climbers charged at at Lucas. "Wah" Lucas said as he ran away, but the Popo caught up and smacked Lucas with his hammer. The impact sent him flying and he slammed on the ground. "Oof" Lucas said as he slowly got up. He then looked up seen Popo charging another hammer strike. Lucas jumped over the hammer and did "PK Freeze!" and froze Popo. "Phew" said Lucas wiping off a sweat. "Aiiie!" said Nana as she froze Lucas from behind. She then giggled and walked over to Popo and set him free with her hammer. Then both did a victory pose. "P… K… Fire!", The Ice Climbers look strangley at Lucas as his ice melt. Then they got blasted by a blaze of fire. Lucas eyes were still blazing as he a PSI move called "PK… Starstorm!", Nana was temporary knocked out so Popo froze themselves to block the attack. Unfortunally it was too powerful and it blew the Ice Climbers away. Popo and Nana had burnt marks all over them and couldn't move a muscle.

A bunch of test spun around the middle over the screen saying "Winner:Lucas". All the fighters dissapeared. "Where did they go?", "Ice Climbers returned to their home world. Lucas appeared over there." Mr. Nintendo then pointed to the top right and Ian saw Lucas in another room. "That my friend is the winner's room. They'll see the match just like us but don't worry, they wont see us over here.", "This does sound interesting, guess I will stay.", "Hmph, like you'll have a choice."


	3. Lanky Kong vs Maskless Metaknight

Chapter 3

Lucas was panicking and running around the room. Lucas then looked at the arena as another 2 trophies started to glow. On the left entered Lanky Kong and on the right entered Metaknight. There was something different about Metaknight.

"He doesn't have a mask!" Ian said, "Yes, this is the first variation of a character, you'll see more." said Mr. Nintendo

Lanky Kong started slamming his hands on the ground. "Ooo ah!", "Where am I? Where my mask go?" Metaknight said as he touched his face. When he took his hands off his face he saw Lanky's stretched arm smacked Metaknight across the arena.

"That was a BIG knockback." Ian said, "Yeah, Metaknight is weaker and more vunrable without his mask, but he has a secret about him.", said Mr. Nintendo

Metaknight got out his sword and charge at Lanky and swiped over him, but Lanky jumped over him. Lanky then stretched his hands and smacked Metaknight in the air, then stretched his arms and smacked him down. "Ugh…" said Metaknight as he slowly got up. Lanky then started to walk away on his hands. "Enough of these games!" Metaknight said as he charged at Lanky. He then started a stabbing barrage on Lanky, puncturing most of his body-parts. Battered and beaten, Lanky tried to run away to get more space, but Metaknight inhaled a lot of air and blown him off the arena.

"So that's his big secret. Kirby can suck but Metaknight can blow." Ian said, "You havent seen nothing yet.", said Mr. Nintendo

Metaknight walked to the cliff and looked down as Lanky fell into the abyss. The he saw Lanky dissapear in a flash of light. Then he looked up and saw some text saying "Winner:Metaknight(Maskless)" and he appeared in the same room with Lucas.


	4. Blue Link vs Tabuu

Chapter 4

Metaknight was grabbing on Lucas' shirt. "Where am I?" Metaknight said, Lucas just kept shaking his head in fear. Seeing as he didn't know either, Metaknight setted him down. Metaknight then pointed him to the invisible wall that shows the arena. Metaknight looked as 2 more glowing trophy disapeared and entered the arena. On the left there was Link except he was blue while on the right entered Tabuu.

"Tabuu? Didn't we already destroy him?" Metaknight said, "Tabuu? Don't you think hes a little too strong?" Ian said, "Yes, but I nerfed his power, plus he cant use his off waves and eye lasers." Said Mr. Nintendo

Link quickly charged at Tabuu. He tried to slice Tabuu but he teleported out of the way and appeared on the other side of the arena. "Huh?" Link said when he turned around to see Tabuu charging up a Shark Blade. He then dashed at Link with the attack but Link backflipped behind him leaving a bomb on his head. The bomb exploded, but Tabuu quickly regenerated. Tabuu the pulled out a electric whip then wrapped it around Link, and then electricuted him. Feeling completely drained, Link falls to the ground. It flashed at the top Winner:Tabuu(weakened). Tabuu used Bullet Rain to finish off Link, but he gets teleported before the bullets make contact with him.

"Close one." Mr. Nintendo said, "Why do you care if he kills him or not?" said Ian, "That's my personal secret." Said Mr. N, They both look on at the winner room where the 3 fighters were. Metaknight was in his battle position while Lucas was hiding behind him. "Are they really going to fight?" said Ian, "Maybe, but I don't really care because anything goes in and out the arena."

Tabuu standed there in his normal position, almost like he was sleeping in mid-air. "Don't think we didn't see what you did to Link.", Metaknight yelled Tabuu just kept the same motionless stare., "Were not going to let the same thing happen to us!." Tabuu ignored Metaknight then turned around. "Don't turn your back on me!" Metaknight got impatient and charged at Tabuu. He tried to slash Tabuu but he teleport to the right side of the arena, leaving an explosion where Metaknight standed. Metaknight got sent flying and smack right into the invisble wall. He got back up and dash at Tabuu, but Lucas blocked his path. "What are you doing? Hes going to kill us if we don't kill him.", but Lucas already knew Tabuu's current strategy, he doesn't attack unless being attacked. Metaknight understood but he didn't understand why he was using a new style of attack and neither did Lucas. They just went back to the invisble wall and watched the arena to wait for the next match.


	5. Samus vs Chunky Kong

Chapter 5

"These matches are getting finsihed faster each match." Ian said, "Sorry if its boring you, hopefully the next match will more interesting." Mr. N replied while he summoned 2 more fighters to the arena. On the left entered Samus and on the right entered Chunky Kong.

Ian looked down at the arena, "Another kong? Oh well, this still looks interesting…". Metaknight jumped from the site of Samus and thought to himself, "Samus? If she won, I could have an ally that's not so useless.".

Samus was wondering where she was till she heard a yell saying "Finish him Samus, quick!", she heard it from above and saw Metaknight and Lucas. "Why am I here?" said Samus, "Appearantly we all been summoned to fight. The only way we can figure out why is to fight." replied Metaknight, "The only way to figure out where we are is to fight this ape.", Samus felt confused but agreed. She then looked at Chunky Kong. "Looks so similar Donkey Kong. Oh well, ill just have to finish this quick and painless." said Samus.

Samus morphed into a ball then rolled over near Chunky. Chunky backed up a little but Samus was already under his legs and behind him. Chunky turned around and was about to pick Samus up, but she morphed back. Samus then morphed her arm into a small cannon and aimed it at Chunky. He covered his head outta fear and waited for the shot. "Not as brave as Donkey Kong." Samus thought, "Surrender now and you will not be harmed.". Chunky got angry and punched Samus's arm upward then used his Primate Punch on her stomach and sent her flying off the arena. She quickly used her grapple beam on the cliff and quickly climbed up back on the giant platform. Chunky charged at her, but Samus did a flip jumped and did a cannon shot downwards. Chunky deflected away with his hand while Samus ran back. She then charged her cannon, Chunky ran toward Samus preparing another primitive punch. Samus saw the cannon was fully charged and fired the shot. Chunky punched the charged shot. His punch and the charge clash, till it exploded in his face. Chunky unable to move, Samus fired a missle finishing him and sent him off the arena. "Winner:Samus" Appeared at the top of the screen and both fighters dissapeared.

Samus appeared in the winner room and saw Metaknight. "Metaknight, what happened? Your mask is gone!" said Samus, "I don't know myself, me and useless over there been trying to figure out.". Samus then looked at Lucas. "Whats wrong with Lucas.", "Nevermind him, just pay attention to the screen." replied Metaknight. She started to turn to the screen till she saw Tabuu. "Tabuu's here?!? We got to do something!", "Relax, he wont bother if you leave him alone." While they look out to the arena waiting for the next match, Metaknight started to tell Samus all he knows about whats going on.


	6. Captain Falcon vs Master Hand

Chapter 6

The next two trophies started to flash and on the left entered Captain Falcon while the right entered Master Hand.

"Master Hand? You put the bosses at the start on purpose, didn't you." said Ian as he glared at Mr. N, "No, the standings are all random. If I haven't already said."

Captain Falcon started to jump around everywhere and posing. "That showboating idiot." said Metaknight as he stared down. Master Hand started to do a random laugh as he clenches his hand into a fist and face toward Captain Falcon. The Captain made his signature pose and yelled out "Come on!". They both then charged at each other.

When they nearly made contact, Capn Falcon slid right under Master Hand. M. Hand then stopped in motion the turned back as he then charged back at C. Falcon.. C. Falcon holded his back and yelled out, "Falcon...". Master Hand was still charging with his clenched fist. C. Falcon then yelled out, "Punch!" as his fist make contacts with M. Hand's giant fist. C. Falcon's hand started to glow a fire aura as a phoenix looking fire appears from all sides of his hand. After, M. Hand had a small knock-back as his 3 middle fingers has a huge burned mark on it. C. Falcon got sent back rolling and hitting the platform. Master Hand then shook it off and gripped his hands up and down.

Master Hand then charges for the fallen C. Falcon grabbing his whole body in the palm of his hands. He then started to squeeze C. Falcon as hard as he could, then rise all the way to the top and drop Captain Falcon's battered body. "It's over." said Ian from the control room. As Captain Falcon slowly drops, he then wakes up then spins in a 720 position. After, he landed on the ground safely. "Heh, guess not." said Mr. N feeling pleased from the performance.

Captain Falcon then stares up at Master Hand. M. Hand then shapes his fingers into a gun and aims at C. Falcon., M. Hand then fires his hand up as to flaming bullets came out of his hand. They then came crashing down on C. Falcon, but he quickly dodged them. Master Hand kept shooting flaming bullets, but C. Falcon was too fast and dodged them all. M. Hand then gripped his hand up and down again.

Hand pointed all his fingers at C. Falcon as they all shot blue lasers out of them. Lasers were flying everywhere. Captain Falcon twirled around one laser then jumped over another. After a series of C. Falcon dodging M. Hand's lasers, Master Hand then ran out energy. C. Falcon was starting to feel tired after this long battle. M. Hand then clenched his own hand so hard that his knuckles started to crack.

After, M. Hand then clenched his fist one more time crashing down toward Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon then leaped in the air. "Falcon..." he said as he holded his arm back and it then turned into a huge fireball. Master Hand then hand sparks coming closer to Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon's burning fist then turned into a large phoenix, he then yells out "PUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" as his hand makes impact to the Master's fist. The two forces made a epic clash Master Hand was pushing back, but Captain Falcon pushed forward. The clash cycle continue as electricity was flying everywhere. Master Hand then yelled out "AGGGGH!" as his hand gives out and the punch overwhelms him causing him to explode and disintegrate. A white vanishing feeling was around as Captain Falcon slowly falls and hits the ground. He was knocked out, but still won. "Winner:Captain Falcon" appeared at the middle of the screen as he teleports into the spectator room.

"Hmm, hes not conscious." said Samus, "Hmp, good lets hope the idiot stays this way." Metaknight replied as the two and Lucas looked back at the arena.


End file.
